


Greased Lightnin'

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Grease (film), Singing, adorable alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Maggie had absolutely no idea that Alex not only sang while she was cleaning, but also danced while cleaning.Which was of course, not only hilarious but ridiculously adorable. Only made more so by the fact that for almost an entire song, Alex didn't have the slightest clue that her girlfriend was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching her.





	

Maggie had absolutely no idea that Alex not only sang while she was cleaning, but also danced while cleaning. 

Which was of course, not only hilarious but ridiculously adorable. Only made more so by the fact that for almost an entire song, Alex didn't have the slightest clue that her girlfriend was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching her. Soon joined by Kara who was stopping by to drop off a shirt she had borrowed weeks ago and had all but forgotten about.

 

It was a Saturday and Maggie had to go into work from 9:30 in the morning until 2 in the afternoon. Just to finish up some last minute paperwork, that for some reason or another couldn't wait until Monday, according to her boss.

After she had left Alex's apartment, Alex stayed in bed for another hour, because getting up at 8:30 on her day off was certainly not something she wanted to do. But no matter how hard she tried to get back to sleep, it just wasn't happening. The bed felt too cold, too big, too empty without Maggie in it with her.

After tossing and turning for a good 45 mins she sat up, looked around and flopped back down again. Causing the blanket and sheets to puff up before slowly sinking back down to where they were. 

"My day off, my girlfriend has to work for a few hours, I can't sleep and I don't want to get up. Wonderful." Alex muttered to herself. 

It took Alex another 10 mins to sit up again. Another 5 after that to convince herself to get up and out of bed, finally. By this time it was nearing 11am. And as she walked out of her room towards the bathroom, she took note of how her normally very clean and tidy apartment was actually a bit of a mess. 

So after taking care of business in the bathroom, which included brushing her teeth and washing her face. She settled on the couch to browse through Netflix for a bit. Because procrastination.

Finally around 11:30 she couldn't stand it any longer, grabbed the remote, shut off the tv and stood up, before tossing the remote aside. Grabbing clothes that were strewn around the place and tossing them against a wall, in a pile. Before grabbing a few beer bottles off the coffee table and putting them on the counter. 

Just as she was about to open the cabinet under the sink she realized how quiet it was. She didn't mind the quiet, but always preferred to have music in the background while cleaning. It made it easier and it always felt like things got done faster that way. So quickly walking back to couch to grab her phone, she went back to kitchen, plugged it in to a small speakers and pressed play.

Soon the apartment was filled the the voices of the cast of _GREASE_. A musical that Alex would swear she didn't really like that much. But secretly loved the music, and the film. Especially when cleaning.

With the song _Summer Nights_ playing all around her, she went back to tossing out the beer bottles, rinsing the dishes, and loading the dishwasher. 

All while absentmindedly singing along with Olivia Newton John. But instead of saying "he" and "boy" she changed it to "she" and "girl."

 _"Summer lovin', had me a blast | Summer lovin', happened so fast | Met a girl crazy for me | Met a girl crazy for me | Met a girl cute as can be."_ Alex sang along, all while wiping down the counter tops.

By the time that song and a few others played through, with _We Go Together_ almost halfway through, Alex's apartment was well on the way to be almost spotless again. And Alex was dancing and singing right along with each song.

Alex had just started the washing machine and had grabbed the broom when the first few notes of _Greased Lighting_ filled the apartment. She smiled and started dancing around in time with the music. This was always her favorite of all the songs. 

_"With a four speed on the floor, she'll be waiting at the door | You without a doubt I'll be really making out | In Greased Lightnin'"_ Alex sang her hear out, even going the as far as doing the same dance moves as John Travolta.

This continued on as she went around sweeping the floor. Before starting the song over again, because she liked it so much. Occasionally breaking into the dance routine and having a blast the entire time, without a single care in the world. Only focused on the cleaning and the music. So focused that she didn't hear the knock on the door, the lock clicking, or the door opening.

So focused on singing and dancing along that she didn't see her girlfriend standing in the doorway. Didn't hear Maggie start to explain that she got done earlier than expected. Didn't see Maggie freeze in place. Didn't see Maggie's look of pure shock and amusement at her Special Agent DEO badass girlfriend singing along to a song from a musical. Didn't see Maggie try so hard not to burst out laughing, because she was enjoying watching Alex belt out the lyrics and bust out the dance moves. Didn't see Maggie lean against the door frame to keep from falling down because she was trying to keep her laughter quiet. 

Nor did Alex hear her sisters footsteps in the hallway. Or hear Kara's voice asking Maggie why she was standing in the doorway, silently laughing so hard. She didn't notice Maggie gesturing for Kara to be quiet, before pointing to Alex. 

Kara's eyes went wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth, as Alex stood facing the counter, shaking her hips, arms raised. Before turning and doing the same move away from the counter that John/Danny does away from the car and back again, while singing, _"Go Greased Lightnin' - you're burning up the quarter mile | Go Greased Lightnin' - you're coasting through the heat lap trial....."_

It wasn't until the third spin back to the counter that Maggie and Kara, finally let their hysterical laughter out. As they both slid to the floor after spending the last couple minutes barely holding each other up.

At which point Alex all but jumped out of her skin, as she twirled around to find her girlfriend and sister in a heap of uncontrollable giggles on the floor. Both of them trying and failing miserably to get themselves under control. Alex just stood there, face growing redder and redder with each passing second. Before snapping out of it and quickly rushing over to grab her phone, pressing pause, clicking the iPod app away and locking her phone. 

It took several more minutes and many failed attempts for Maggie and Kara to finally calm down enough to help each other up. And to look at Alex without losing it all over again.

Alex's face was still quite red, but after the initial shock and embarrassment of realizing she was being watched, she relaxed and waited. She even started smiling at the sight of her sister and girlfriend clearly having a great time trying to communicate through their laughter, the different dance moves they had watched her unknowingly perform for them.

While waiting for them to collect themselves, Alex went into her room and quickly got changed out of her pajamas shorts and over sized t-shirt. By the time she got back out into the living room, both Maggie and Kara had calmed down considerably and were sitting on the stools at the counter. Only letting a little giggle escape when one of them imitated a dance move as ridiculously as possible.

Alex just stood, not sure what to say or do. Until Maggie motioned for her to join them. Once she was close enough, Maggie grabbed her hand and pulled her close to kiss her. Alex kissed her back before pulling away.

She looked between the two of them and said, "You each get to say one thing and than never bring this up again." She made sure to emphasize this by holding up one finger and giving them a serious look.

Maggie and Kara looked at each other. Maggie motioned for Kara to go first.

Kara just smiled and shook her head saying, "I have no words."

Alex raised her eyebrows at that. She was almost certain her sister would have something to say about watching Alex singing and dancing. But shrugged and turned to Maggie, who was once again trying and failing to hide her obvious smile and giggles.

"All I can is, _I got chills / They're multiplying / And I'm losing self - control / Cause the power you're supplying | It's electrifying!"_ Maggie sang with a grin.

Kara all but fell off the stool from laughing so hard.

Alex stared at Maggie in shock for moment, before letting the laughter that had started bubbling up inside her, out. Once she had calmed down she just grinned and pulled her closer to kiss her. Which didn't last too long since they both started singing the song with Kara joining in.

They spent the next couple hours blasting the _GREASE_ soundtrack in the apartment, all while singing and dancing along to it. With the occasional bout of hysterical laughter that just couldn't be helped, when watching the others doing the dance moves.

**Author's Note:**

> the image of the 3 of them doing the dance during "Greased Lightning" back and forth from the car, popped into my head - and it resulted in this. I just...I don't even know...
> 
> hope you enjoyed and that it made you laugh! thanks for reading.


End file.
